disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Potato Head
|occupation = Mr. Potato Head's wife Little Green Men's "foster mother" One of Woody's (later Ken's) minions One of Andy's toys (formerly; when he leaves for college) One of Bonnie's toys |alignment = Good |home = Andy's house (formerly) Bonnie's house |friends = |enemies = Al McWhiggin, Lotso, Bad Buzz (formerly), Stretch (formerly), Twitch (formerly), Chunk (formerly), Big Baby (formerly), Sparks (formerly), Ken Carson (formerly) |likes = Being with her husband |dislikes = Being called Sweet Potato by Lotso, her husband being tortured, the untamed tots way of playing |powers = Her attachable parts |fate = Gets donated to Bonnie just before Andy hits college. |quote = "I'm packing your extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes just in case." "Don't talk to any toy that you don't know!" "He's looking for us. Andy's looking for us!" |family = Mr. Potato Head (husband) Aliens (adoptive children)}}Mrs. Potato Head is a -like toy and one of the supporting characters who appears in Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 with her husband Mr. Potato Head. She is a rather cheerful character and is eager to adopt a trio of Aliens when she learns that Mr. Potato Head saved their lives. Appearances ''Toy Story She is first mentioned in the first ''Toy Story movie by Mr. Potato Head by chanting her name for a birthday present for Andy. At the end of the film, she is finally confirmed to be a toy for Molly by the Green Army Men, making Mr. Potato Head overjoyed. ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, Mrs. Potato Head is first seen when Mr. Potato Head finds her lost earring. She laughs ticklishly when her husband kisses her on the side playfully. When Buzz plans a rescue mission to bring Woody back home, Mrs. Potato Head loads her husband with an extra pair of shoes and his angry eyes. She also warns Buzz not to talk to any strange or foreign toys. After learning that her husband saved the lives of three Aliens during the mission, she decides to adopt them, much to his dismay. Finally, she and Mr. Potato Head are seen standing together as they watch Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." In the outtakes, Mrs. Potato Head overloads her husband's back compartment with several items listed below: *Cheese puffs (if he gets hungry) *Key (unknown purpose) *Golf ball (if he has time for golf) *Plastic steak *Rubber ducky *Yo-yo *Extra-bouncy, bouncy ball *Extra teeth (which chatter, making Mr. Potato Head jump) *Crayons (in case he gets bored) *Blue Play-Doh (which makes his ears pop out) *Dime (to call her) *Monkey Chow (When Mr. Potato asks what it's for, Mrs. Potato Head furiously remarks that it's for the Barrel of Monkeys and calls to them, to which Mr. Potato Head draws the line at the monkeys and requests getting his agent on the phone.) ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, she returns with a much larger role, as she is missing her right eye, but is able to use it to see inside Andy's room, which is how the toys discover that Andy is searching for them or if Andy is leaving or packing. In the process, she helps the other toys realize that Woody has been truthful about Andy after they have initially refused to listen to him. However, when the toys are imprisoned by Lotso and his henchmen, Mrs. Potato Head becomes separated from her husband, who is imprisoned in a sandbox. The next night, as the toys prepare to escape Sunnyside, Mrs. Potato Head receives a signal from Mr. Potato Head (now using a tortilla for his body), who uses a bike's mirror to direct the moonbeam into the Caterpillar Room, to open the locked door with a key (retrieved from the office by Woody and Slinky), and she, along with Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens get a head start as they head for the playground equipment. After the rest of the toys (except Mr. Potato Head) catch up, Mrs. Potato Head warns Jessie and Buzz Lightyear, the latter being reset into his Spanish mode, that something is coming behind them. It turns out to be Mr. Cucumber Head (parts of Mr. Potato Head using a cucumber for his body), whom Mrs. Potato Head instantly recognizes shortly before Mr. Cucumber Head gets his plastic potato body back. After the toys are rescued by the aliens from being incinerated at the Tri-County Landfill, she tells the aliens "You saved our lives," followed by Mr. Potato Head telling them, "And we are eternally grateful" (the same statement the aliens have repeatedly said to Mr. Potato Head), and Mrs. Potato Head is shown to be pleased as her husband hugs the aliens, finally accepting them as their children. At the end of the film, she finally recovers her eye after the toys return to Andy's house. She is then given to Bonnie Anderson along with Mr. Potato Head and the other toys and is briefly seen shaking hands with Chuckles the Clown. In the film's credits, when Bonnie makes a drawing of her toys, she has drawn Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head together on a single sheet. Next, Mrs. Potato Head and her husband watch as Totoro juggles their "children". The Potato Heads are also seen standing together as the toys watch Jessie and Buzz performing pasodoble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi," the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." One-Eyed Betty In the opening sequence that takes place inside Andy's real-world imagination in the Wild West, Mrs. Potato Head is portrayed as an evil One-Eyed Betty, who works alongside her equally evil husband One-Eyed Bart, whom Mr. Potato Head portrays. She is somewhat strong, bold, and well-trained in martial arts (as shown when she gives out karate yells as she attacks Woody). Similar to her husband, she has a patch over her missing eye. She also has a green bandanna instead of her regular hat and a hoop earring on her right ear. When Sheriff Woody declares Bart to have a day with justice after Bart robs the train, Betty arrives to help Bart as she drives Woody backward across the train tops until he ends up on a caboose. She then knocks Woody off the train in the face with her purse, but Woody catches up with the train by riding Bullseye with Jessie. After Bart blows up a railroad bridge, he and Betty escape with their stolen loot in a corvette that the Aliens are driving. However, the corvette is later sliced in half by Buzz Lightyear's laser. Bart tries to protect his wife and the Aliens with their "Attack Dog with a Built-In Force Field" (Slinky's role), then they are rescued by Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character) from having their force field destroyed by Woody's "Dinosaur Who Eats Force Field Dogs" (Rex's role) by being warped back into Dr. Porkchop's spaceship. ''Toy Story Toons Hawaiian Vacation She plans to have a "fun-filled week" with her husband, while Mr. Potato Head being interested in playing poker, until Barbie and Ken arrive unexpectedly. Mrs. Potato Head serves as a guide for a nature walk for Barbie and Ken as the toys recreate Hawaii for the pair. Toy Description '''From Official Website:' : "Mrs. Potato Head is Mr. Potato Head's biggest fan. She adores her brave spud and is always willing to lend him a hand. Or an eye. While Mr. Potato Head's "sweet potato" lives up to her pet name, she also shares her husband's hair-trigger temper." Gallery Trivia *The storybook Mrs. Potato Head is reading to the Toddle Tots in Toy Story 2 is titled A Bug's Life. The picture seen in the book is at the point of the film where the two kids next to Dot say "Your dad's right, he's gonna die." shortly after Flik leaves for Bug City. *Mrs. Potato Head seems to have a habit of losing parts, as in Toy Story 2, she is seen missing her other ear while in Toy Story 3, she is seen missing her other eye. *It is possible Molly took no interest in Mrs. Potato Head, which is why she has always been seen in Andy's room and why Andy is as sentimental with her as much as Mr. Potato Head. It is also possible that Andy started to enjoy playing with Mrs. Potato Head that he and Molly forgot that Mrs. Potato Head was originally Molly's. *It was mentioned that Mrs. Potato Head came with over 30 accessories. *In the Toy Story 2: 2-Disc Special Edition DVD, concept art for Mrs. Potato Head depicts her with green shoes, green earrings, a pair of large yellow glasses, and a floppy green hat. *Her portrayal also starred in the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack and Cody as the maid, Muriel. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Spouses Category:Toy Story characters based on real life Toys Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Objects Category:1999 character debuts Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Stepparents